


One of Us was Meant for Greatness (but, Brother, it was not Me)

by teejplease



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Dubious Science, F/M, Gen, M/M, Thorki - Freeform, beserker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 02:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teejplease/pseuds/teejplease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Odin was right to send Thor away, to separate his heir from the means to battle. </p><p>Odin was wrong to think that sending Thor to Earth would stop any possibilities of war.</p><p>-</p><p>Thor wore the title of 'Beserker' like his red cape, as if it were some opulence to be admired.  He courted danger and war like one does a far-off lover - forever chasing after that which he holds dear.</p><p>And Loki could do nothing but follow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Growing up, Loki had always lived in Thor’s shadow.  His golden brother had exuded all of Asgard's baser principles and (for awhile) his prowess in battle had been enough to garner favor from their people.

And then the rumors began that Odin’s son courted danger too often and too quickly - eager to anger and eager to strike.  As the more intelligent and clever of the two (a fact he was often scorned for) the younger had ignored the judging gazes and murmured disapproval that followed Thor everywhere. To be honest, he had thought most of the distaste radiated was towards himself (growing up in Thor’s shadow had down terrible things to his self-esteem, though he would never admit it).

They had grown up together.  Loki would have realized if his - if _Thor_ was as bloodthirsty as the tales made him seem.  

Nothing was different but then they, with Sif and the Warriors Three, had raided Jotunheim.

And Loki had _seen:_ he had always thought Thor was glorious in battle, like an untempered metal about to be forged by the dwarves.  Thor was beautiful against the cold tundra of Jotunheim, his body flexing and turning to his every whim, laughter booming like thunder with every wound he caused.  He grinned and Loki had been surprised to see clean, sparkling teeth instead of dripping red fangs.  Thor was resplendent - but wild.   

There was a terrible moment when Loki had contemplated killing off their companions so they would not carry back word of Thor’s ferociousness in battle.  Loki had been foolish, had hesitated and, of course, that was when Heimdall had acted.

Odin had not been pleased.  

-

Then Loki had gotten everything he had wanted.  He had never contemplated what it would take to become heir, not until Thor had fallen.

Silly that he had always thought his brother would be by his side.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor is sent away, without supper, like a troublesome child.

Thor fell through space and time.  The experience could be likened to flying through a thunderstorm - that is, if one was not the god of thunder, who had actually piloted the skies through such weather (and had rejoiced).

This is not like that: there is no wind or rain, no thunder dancing across his spine.  It is  _not_ like traveling through the Bifrost, nor is it like riding lightening.  There is no  _air._  There is not even a sensation of falling.  

Thor is simply alone with his thoughts, unable to control where he is going.

He _hates_ it.  

How like the All-Father - to force this penance upon his son, a son who held no degree of remorse for how he had acted on Jotunheim.  How like him to punish one of his sons for the very nature he had encouraged.

Stupid old man.

Thor wondered when his father had turned from all-powerful general to a simpering old fool.  He was like an old war-horse, once great and at the head of battle but now an old nag.

Old nags were often put out of their misery.

As if sensing his thoughts, Odin’s magic slammed Thor into the ground, the familiar imprint of the Bifrost below him.

Many believe that Thor relishes in pain.

Many would be wrong.

Thor enjoys the play of battle - of giving and receiving blows, no holds barred.  He loves the sense of accomplishment found when felling a particularly skilled foe.  He welcomes defeat when victory is taken from him, viciously and cruelly.  There is no other way - he does not long for mercy in those moments.  He, himself, has never practiced it.  Odin had bemoaned his son’s lack of compassion, but he was never taught it, so it was no fault of Thor's.

If a warrior bests him, let them take the spoils he or she wants.  

The fact that Thor has not been bested in several centuries was no fault of his.  

But senseless pain, without the joy of battle (or sex), Thor does not enjoy.  It is no wonder that when he gets up, he is snarling with the rage of it.  

How dishonorable of Odin to strike him thus without Thor being able to provide recompensation!

Thor is glad when a rectangular-shaped beast, with bright glowing eyes, barrels into him, knocking him backwards.

Finally, an actual opponent!

Disappointment wracks his body when three midgardians fall out of the beast, one of the women daring to wave a small weapon at him.

Thor only fights worthy opponents.  As if this woman could best him!  He’d like to see her -.

When she brings him down with a shock of thunder, Thor almost smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> posting chapters first on irisbloooming.tumblr.com, just so i can see the formatting/look for errors.


End file.
